


The Things We Do

by Dirty_Corza



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Sweaters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sweater was almost too much for Xavier to take. Almost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things We Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nyatsuma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyatsuma/gifts).



“Jeremy.” Xavier was staring, eyes wide as his boyfriend came down the stairs. “What are you wearing?”

The red-headed boy paused, looking down to adjust the garishly decorated sweater. “The new sweater from my mum. Why? Do you think it's a bit much for the holiday party? Mr. Holmes said we were supposed to look festive.” 

Xavier didn't know where to start. There were buttons and beads and actual tinsel sewn into the sweater. It wasn't natural. It looked like some child had decorated the tree themselves, with no thought to if the purple and orange ornaments would clash with the red candy canes and aquamarine stars. “It's... Your mum made it?” He wanted to say it was horrid, tell him to get changed right away. It physically pained him not to, but he had a feeling he would feel a lot worse if he outright insulted the sweater. Especially knowing how Jeremy felt about his mum.

“She did. She always makes me something special for the holidays. Last year it was a hat. I think next year she's planning on mittens for both of us. Since I don't usually do anything special for the holidays, she likes to make sure I've got something to look festive in.”

With a sigh, Xavier took a few steps forward, reaching for Jeremy's hands to clasp them in his own. “Alright then.” he said, leaning forward to give him a soft kiss, pleased to see the gesture still brought a flush to the ginger haired boy's face. “Let's be off to this holiday party. And you let me know if anyone says something bad about it, alright? I'm in the army, they train me on how to punch people.”

They both laughed at that, heading out to door to where their cab waited for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 4 of my 25 days of christmas fictacular. For nuttersandacorns on tumblr's prompt: One character dresses stupidly and the other is annoyed/embarrassed


End file.
